1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adapter in textile sector enabling attachment of bobbins to creels.
The invention particularly relates to a bobbin holder adapter which facilitates replacing bobbins in a yarn feeding system called creel by means of its rotating structure and lock mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Production of woven textile products requires great numbers of yarns. These yarns are drawn from yarn bobbins placed within a yarn hanger. When a yarn bobbin is empty, it needs to be replaced with a new yarn bobbin. For this purpose, empty yarn bobbins are required to be taken out of the yarn bobbin holder and a new yarn bobbin is placed to the yarn bobbin holder.
Bobbin holders are indispensible and fundamental functional components of machines used in the textile sector. These bobbin holders are designed to facilitate attachment of standard bobbin types for yarns, braids, or cords onto the creel rails of heat treatment machines (yarn fixing machines), spinning machines etc., and they are connected to the machines and creels via adapters.
In the prior art, there are various kinds of adapters connecting bobbin holders suitable for various yarn bobbins to creels. Some of these are adapters positioned fixedly on a mounting surface. Fixed bobbin adapters have a structure that requires more labour during bobbin replacement and they are not ergonomic.
In the known status of the art, rotating bobbin adapters are designed in order to perform the bobbin replacement operation in an easier manner. A worker can perform the replacement operation in a simpler and easier manner by means of rotating the bobbin holder adapter into a more convenient position. However, the worker is required to use both hands for this rotating operation. Moreover, following bobbin replacement, while bringing the bobbin holder back into operating position, there is a risk of not being able to bring the bobbin adapter back to the operating position precisely.
In a patent research made about the subject, some applications are encountered in the prior art. One of these applications is the American patent application U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,184. The related application discloses a bobbin holder support. In the related bobbin holder support, the lock mechanism is required to be opened by manual drive in order to be able to replace the idle bobbin. In this case, the user may be required to use both hands. Moreover, the lock is required to be checked manually to make sure that the locking operation is complete. All these operations cause loss of time during both placement and removal of yarn bobbins.
Another application is the American patent application U.S. Pat. No. 7,971,822. The invention relates to a bobbin holder comprising a support profile. In said application, automatic locking and releasing components are connected onto a rotating cylinder fixedly via round-head screws and nuts. However, the rounded heads of the components that are fixed by screws and nuts rub against the fixed cylinder surface and cause abrasion. As a result, undesired gaps, vibration, and bending occur. Therefore, the parts may require replacement and/or deviation of the bobbin from the desired position may not be avoided. In addition to these, the locking force cannot be adjusted in desired values in the prior art systems.
As a result, need has occurred for improvement in the relevant technical field due to the above said drawbacks and shortcomings.